Sustaining Jealousy
by DreamStrike20383
Summary: James likes Kendall. Kendall likes James. But Kendall doesn't want to admit it. So James has a plan to make him jealous. Kames Kogan James/OC Logan/OC Carlos/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is my first slash fic. I have no idea if it's going to be any good so please review and let me know. :)**

Chapter 1

Kendall could be so oblivious some times. It was obvious to everyone in 2J that James had a major crush on him and that Kendall liked him back. Every time James tried to make a move on him, he would shy away which wasn't what Kendall usually did.

So James had a plan. It was devious and it was sure to work. Kendall would be his soon.

He flipped out his phone and called on of his best friends that had been left behind in Minnesota. James had been friends with Amber since before he could remember, longer then he knew Kendall, Logan and Carlos. They had no idea who she was because she moved away just after he met his three band mates but then she moved back a year before James left to L.A. They didn't know why they kept their friendship a secret but during that year, the two had a relationship which only lasted for six months because to them, it was like dating a sibling.

"Hey Amber. It's James." James said once the girl picked up.

"Hey Jamie! How's L.A.? I've got some great news to tell you!" Amber replied, excitement evident in her voice as she talked to one of her best friends.

"It's great. And what's up? Oh, and I have to ask you a favour." James stated.

"Sure, you go first."

"Ok, would you fake go out with me to make Kendall jealous?" James asked, a pleading note in his voice.

"Whoa, you like Kendall?" Amber questioned. There wasn't any resentment in her voice that said she was homophobic, just excitement. After all, she knew that James was bi.

"Yes." James answered shortly. "You're not with anyone are you?"

"Nope." Amber laughed, making a popping sound for the p.

"Good, then you can help me. Come to L.A. for a few weeks and make him jealous. All you have to do is kiss me and be all cute. Can you do that?" James said.

"Of course I can. I just love kissing you James." She teased him. "Anyways, I can stay for more than a few weeks."

"So is that a yes? And what do you mean?"

"It's a yes and I mean that dad got a job up in L.A. with his building stuff. The manager of a new store so the offer was too good to turn down. I'm moving to L.A." Amber almost squealed witch was strange because she was more of a tom-girl than a girly girl.

"That's awesome!" James laughed. "When you coming?"

"A couple of weeks. We just got told yesterday so things are pretty hectic around here."

"I know what you feel like. It was the same for us when we moved here. Anyways, thanks so much! You're a life saver." James thanked.

"No problem." The shout of 'Amber' came through the phone before she said she was coming. "Sorry, got to go. Talk soon yeah?"

"Yeah, talk soon. Love you." James smiled.

"Love you too Jamie." She laughed before hanging up.

James sighed happily thinking about Kendall. He would be so jealous. After years of waiting and sexual tension, they would finally be together. He could almost laugh.

The door to his and Logan's room opened and Kendall stuck his head in. James looked up and smiled at him. He was gorgeous as usual.

"Hey James. Dinner's ready." He told him. James nodded.

"I'll be there in a sec." James replied and Kendall nodded before walking out.

James sighed and thanked god that Kendall and Jo had broken up.

He got up and walked into the living room for dinner.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"James!" Amber squealed and ran over to him, dropping her bags and launching herself at him. James laughed as he brought her into a hug. Amber had long flowing brown hair which went to her lower back and was completely straight. She had a pair of green eyes which could be light of dark depending on the light.

"Hey Amber!"

They stood there for a few moments while Amber's parents walked over. Mrs Sailing was like her daughter. Beautiful brown hair which was shoulder height but she had hazel eyes which always had a shine in them. Mr Sailing was a different story. He had short black hair and a pair of grey eyes.

"Hello James." Amber's mum greeted, a warm smiled stretching her lips. James pulled away from Amber and greeted her in a hug.

"Hey Mrs Sailing. It's good to see you again."

"You've grown a lot James. You're so handsome" Mrs Sailing said as they pulled away. James laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey James. Long time, no see." Mr Sailing grinned as they shook hands.

"Hey Mr Sailing." James smiled at him.

James stepped back next to Amber who had left to get the bags she dropped while they greeted each other.

"You're too tall Jamie." Amber said as she stood on her tippy toes trying to match his height.

"Give it up Panda. You're not tall and you never will be." Amber rolled her eyes at her childhood nickname.

"No one calls me that anymore Jamie." She stated.

"Well, no one calls me 'Jamie'." James countered.

"Touché." Amber replied before turning around. "Let's go find a car."

James grinned at her antics.

"Let me carry some of you bags." He told her and then took hold of one of Amber's and Mrs Sailing suitcases.

"Thanks Jamie." Amber replied as they made their way through the busy airport.

After ten minutes of going through security checks and lines, then were finally seated in a yellow cab with James, Amber and Mrs Sailing in the back and Mr Sailing in the passenger.

"So James. What's this about you using Amber to make someone jealous?" Mr Sailing said, trying to sound menacing but he couldn't quite pull it off.

Amber rolled her eyes as James replied.

"Uhh, yeah."

Amber and Mrs Sailing laughed at his lame reply and Mr Sailing tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Dad, let it go. This'll be fun. Anyways, from what James has told me, Kendall likes him back but he doesn't want to admit it so we're just giving him a push in the right direction." Amber told him.

After James had called her to get her to help him, a few days later they figured out everything and soon the plan was in motion. James told Kendall, Carlos and Logan about Amber, an ex-girlfriend coming over. And that they only broke up because a long distance relationship wasn't working.

"Yeah." James said, "It's nothing too bad."

They were cut off from answering as the cab pulled over to a block of apartments was situated. It was about a ten minute walk from the Palmwoods. The four got out and while Mr Sailing paid for the ride, James, Amber and Mrs Sailing got the bags out from the car.

Not even five minutes later they were standing in a rather large apartment. The four looked around at the new home and then Amber broke the silence.

"I'm picking my bedroom!" She shouted before dropping her bags and running through the apartment like a mad man. James laughed and followed her into the hallway. He walked into the room that she ran into the laughed at what he saw.

Amber was jumping on the double bed with a massive smile on her face.

"This is my room. Come and bounce with me, the bed is so springy!" Amber laughed.

James grinned at her playfulness and complied, jumping on the bed with his fake girlfriend.

After a couple of minutes, Amber and James were laying on the bed next to each other, panting from the workout.

"That was fun." James admitted and Amber nodded.

It was silent as the two basked in each other's presence after not seeing each other in so long. Mr and Mrs Sailing walked in and smiled at the pair. They never knew why they broke up. It seemed like they were perfect for each other but it just didn't work out. They were still lucky they could keep a close relationship after the brake up.

"You guys gonna unpack of what?" Mrs Sailing said and the two on the bed looked up. They nodded in sync and both sat up and got Amber's suitcases. They brought them back to the room and unpacked them. It was silent while they packed away her clothes.

"Nice bra." James snickered as he held up a pink, purple, green, blue, yellow and orange bra. Amber laughed and grabbed it off him.

"What are you doing going through my underwear?" She teased.

"It's not my fault you don't name your boxes." The two laughed.

"Is all your other stuff getting here by a moving truck?" James asked as he opened another box, this one full of t-shirts.

"Yeah, it should be here in the next few days." Amber replied.

The conversation quickly turned up from there as the two reflected on their funniest moments back in Minnesota.

"Guys, dinner." Mr Sailing called through the apartment.

The two got up and left Amber's room, laughing while they did. They got to the living room and sat down at the dinner table where they were met by a mouth-watering pasta dish. The two dug in and James groaned at the amazing taste of it.

"I miss your cooking Mrs Sailing." He sighed before scoffing the rest down.

Amber and James seemed to be in a contest to see who could eat there's the quickest. James finished first and yelled out a triumphant 'HA' and pointed into Amber's face.

Amber scowled at him good naturedly and ate the rest of hers. They both got a second helping of the heavenly pasta and this time they took their time with it.

Halfway through their dish, the chorus of 'Famous' filled the air as James phone began ringing. He excused himself and answered it in the kitchen, smirking as he saw the caller ID.

"Hey Kendall."

"Hey James. We were wondering if you were coming home for dinner anytime soon." Kendall asked.

James cursed under his breath.

"Sorry Kendall lost track of time and you guys go and have dinner. I think I'm gonna crash here tonight." James said.

"Oh. Ok then. Cya tomorrow." Kendall replied before hanging up.

James brought the phone down from his ear as he walked back into the dining room.

"Is it ok if I stay here tonight?" He questioned as he took his seat again.

"That's fine James. You'll have to sleep in the couch though." Mrs Sailing told him and James nodded.

"That'll be fine." He replied before finishing his pasta.

After James and Amber washed the dishes together, they walked into the lounge room where the couch was sitting. James experimentally lay down on it before cringing. It was hard and uncomfortable. He looked up the Amber who was doing the same as him on the other couch.

"You mind if I sleep with you?" He asked.

Amber shook her head.

"Not at all. God these are hard." She stood up and they went back into her room. Bidding Mr and Mrs Sailing a goodnight, they went to Amber's bedroom and got ready for bed.

Amber and James both got undressed, not caring if the other saw anything because they had already seen each other naked. With James in his boxers and Amber in her underwear and a tank top, they hopped into the double bed, feeling nothing but friendship towards each other. They fell asleep, both with anticipation about the next day.

LINEBREAK

Next morning the two woke up to a flash of light and laughter. James and Amber blinked before realizing the positions they were in. James was spooned up behind Amber with his arm thrown across her waist. They looked at each other and smirked. Then back at Mr and Mrs Sailing who had a camera in their hands and they were laughing.

James pulled his arm off of Amber, allowing her to roll on top of him and give him a light kiss on his lips.

"Morning babe." Amber whispered.

"Morning." James replied and smirked.

"I thought I told you to sleep on the couch James." Mrs Sailing stated at the two on the bed.

James shrugged.

"It was uncomfortable. And don't worry. Nothing happened between us. I love Kendall and not Amber." James reassured.

Amber huffed. "Now I feel out." James laughed and gave her a light kiss on her nose.

"Then what was that?" Mr Sailing asked.

"Oh, a couple kisses so to make everyone believe that we're a couple, we have to act like one. We're just getting the acting down pat." Amber replied.

Mr and Mrs Sailing rolled their eyes.

"Whatever. Breakfast is ready anyways." Mrs Sailing said and walked out the room. James and Amber looked at each other and at that moment, Mr Sailing took a picture than laughed and ran out the room.

James laughed as he watched him leave.

"I love your parents." He said.

"Same here." Amber replied.

LINEBREAK

"Ok. Remember the plan?" James asked as he and Amber were walking down the hallway to 2J.

"Yup. Make Kendall jealous at all cost by laughing at everything you say, holding your hand, making goo-goo eyes at you and kiss you a lot." Amber replied with a salute.

"That wasn't the plan." James frowned at her.

Amber chuckled, "I know. Calm down. We can do this." She grabbed onto James' hand and gave it a squeeze of reassurance.

James smiled at her before opening the door to his apartment.

"Hey guys." He said cheerfully as he saw them all at the table eating lunch. Everyone replied with a chorus of 'heys' and gave questioning glances at Amber.

"Amber, this is," He pointed to everyone, "Mrs Knight, Katie, Carlos, Logan and Kendall. Guys, this is Amber. My girlfriend."

At the word girlfriend everyone had different reactions. Mrs Knight, Katie and Logan all looked confused as to why Amber was never mentioned before. Carlos looked excited and Kendall looked, well, his face was expressionless but if you knew him you could see the pain in his eyes at the sight of them holding hands.

"Hey everyone." Amber greeted them cheerfully with a small wave. "It's nice to finally meet you. Jamie's told me so much about you."

Kendall's first though was 'I don't like her.' But not everyone shared his opinions. Everyone else stood up to shake her hand. Kendall being the last to do so.

As their hands met, they looked into each other's eyes and Amber knew immediately why James liked him. They quickly let go after that.

It was awkward silence for a few moments before Carlos broke it.

"Come here Amber, I'll show you Swirly." He sounded so excited that Amber had to grin and follow him to the lounge room. They all separated after that. Logan went with Amber and Carlos, Katie went to the pool or to annoy Bitters, Mrs Knight left to the gym so that left Kendall and James standing awkwardly around the table.

"She seems nice." Kendall said, albeit forcefully and James nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, just wait until you get to know her. She is so funny." James grinned as he saw a bit of jealously float into Kendall's green orbs.

"Can't wait." He muttered.

LINEBREAK

It was night time and all four members of Big Time Rush were thinking about one person; Amber.

Carlos found, that after only a few hours of talking to her, that she was so funny and nice. She and James seemed to be really close because they were almost always holding hands. It reminded Carlos of a certain new girl in the building. Emily. She had black hair and blue eyes and she and Carlos went off without a glitch. Carlos was starting to have feelings for her that he didn't really understand but he knew that they were good.

Logan, couldn't stop thinking about Amber. She was really pretty and had an amazing laugh. But the thing that stumped him was, how could she be so childish, but so mature at the same time? She was obviously very smart and had a good sense of humour. She was like Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James all wrapped into one person. She was perfect. Logan stopped his though process there. She wasn't perfect. They had only just met. Anyways, she was going out with James.

James couldn't believe how well his plan was working out. Everyone was believing that they were together and they all seemed to like Amber, except of course, Kendall. Something for which he had hoped for. The plan was in motion and it was going full steam ahead.

Kendall didn't like Amber one bit. The whole way she acted as though if she wasn't touching a part of James' body she would die. It came off as really needy. Kendall didn't know why James was going out with her. He was so much better going out with him. He stopped there. James would never like him. Never. He can't get his hopes up.

**AN: Hope you liked it. Do you like Amber? My first OC :) Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Chapter 2

Kendall looked over to James from across the breakfast table. He was texting someone, obviously Amber from the smile that he had on his face. Kendall rolled his eyes and looked down to his breakfast. James looked up to them and put his phone away.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Amber's coming over today." He said to the room.

"Oh really? When?" Logan asked, trying not to sound eager.

"About an hour." He replied. "What do you guys think of her?"

Carlos grinned. "She was so funny yesterday." Logan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and she's really pretty too." He added as an afterthought.

James smiled at them and then turned to Kendall, trying to hide his smirk as he watched his face closely.

"What about you Kendall? Do you think that she's James Diamond material?" James joked and Logan and Carlos laughed.

Kendall wanted to scream 'No! Dump that bitch and come to me!' But instead he forced out.

"She seemed nice. I'm happy for you."

James grinned at him.

"Well, I'm glad you guys like her." James grinned and finished his plate. "Speaking of girlfriends, what about you guys? Anyone special?"

Carlos nodded enthusiastically. "Emily."

"The new girl?" Logan asked.

"Yup. She so sweet. And the best thing is that I think she likes me back." The other three in the room smiled at him, glad to see that he might finally have a girlfriend.

Everyone turned their attention to Logan.

"What?" He asked.

"Camille?" Kendall questioned.

Logan shook his head. "We figured that it would be better to stay as friends. For real this time, "He added at the looks he was getting, "No more on again off again stuff, just friends." They nodded.

"Anyone take your fancy?" James asked. Logan shook his head quickly. He wasn't about to admit that he liked his best friends girlfriend. Well, he didn't even like her that much anyways. I mean, they just met.

Now, everyone turned to Kendall.

"Nope," he said, popping the p. "Me and Jo-" Logan cut him off.

"Jo and I." He corrected. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Jo and I are firmly dead and I don't like anyone." He said with a quick look to James how was watching him intently. Everyone in the room knew that it was a lie. Even Carlos, who was as oblivious as they came, knew that Kendall liked James.

"Ok." They lapsed into silence. After a few seconds someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Kendall stood up and made his way to the door and opened it. He was greeted by Amber who was standing there in a bright yellow tank top tucked into her light denim shorts. She had a necklace on that Kendall had seen before but he couldn't quite remember where. Her hair was pulled up in a simple ponytail.

"Morning Kendall." She greeted cheerfully.

Kendall forced a smile, he seemed to be doing this a lot nowadays. "Hey Amber. Come in."

Amber grinned. "Cheers."

She walked into the room and greeted the rest of the boy band.

"Hey Carlos, Logan and Jamie." She smiled at them.

"Hey." Carlos and James said while Logan couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hey Amber." He managed to say.

"How is it," James started, getting up and making his way over to her, "That you wear clothes like that and still manage to look beautiful?" He said as he took her in his arms and gave her a kiss on her lips.

Amber pulled away. "I'm born with it and hey, what do you mean clothes like these?"

James laughed. "What kind of top is that?"

"Shut up, it's the only one I could find." Amber replied.

"Why is it tucked in?"

"Because if it isn't then it would be covering my shorts." She replied and James laughed and gave her a kiss on her nose, their arms still wrapped around each other.

"Anyway, I don't have any warm clothes to wear because I live in Minnesota where it rains everyday no matter what. So don't blame me if I have nothing to wear." Amber froze when she said the last bit, knowing quite well what James' reaction would be.

He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. Amber laughed nervously as she backed away from him.

"Shopping. Now." That was all that James said before grabbing her arm and he started to pull her out of the apartment.

Amber looked over to Carlos and Logan and mouthed 'help me'. Carlos chuckled and Logan stood up, coming to Amber's aid.

"Actually James, me and Amber were going to study today. Right." He said, stopping the two in their tracks.

Amber nodded.

"Why wasn't I told?" He pouted at Amber and Kendall felt the urge to push him against a wall the kiss the pout off him, but he refrained himself from doing so.

"Because I forgot and now that Logan said it, I remembered so yeah." Amber responded without missing a beat.

"And when did you organise it?"

"Yesterday." Amber replied.

"Why are you studying? You haven't even enrolled in a school yet and it's Saturday."

"I'm getting her up to speed with everything we've learnt so far in case it's different to Minnesota." Logan answered.

Amber nodded. "Hang out with Carlos and Kendall. We won't be that long. Cya." Amber got onto her tippy toes and gave James a kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, James grabbed her waist and pulled her back, bringing her in for a more passionate kiss.

The other three boys in the apartment had mixed feelings. Carlos was happy that James had someone. Logan was jealous of James. And Kendall was jealous of Amber.

When the couple finally pulled away, Amber gave James on last peck before following Logan into his room, where they could get maximum privacy and silence.

James turned to the other two in the room. "What do you guys want to do?"

"I'm meeting with Emily so cya." He grinned and almost ran out of the apartment in anticipation. That left Kendall and James.

"Wanna go to the park?" James asked him and Kendall shrugged.

"Sure."

The walk down to the park was quiet and very awkward.

When they got there, they just walked around making small talk. It gave both of them hope. Hope that the plan was working. And hope that James still had room for him in his heart.

LINEBREAK

"Thanks for that." Amber said, relived that James didn't drag her out to go shopping.

"I'm guessing you don't like shopping." Logan stated.

"Nope. Only if I really have to but if I'm in a good mood, I don't mind going with friends."

"So you're not in a good mood?" Logan asked.

Amber shook her head, "No I am. I just can't be bothered"

Logan laughed. Amber walked over to James' side of the room.

"I'm guessing you share with James?" Amber chuckled as she eyed all the Cuda products on the wall.

Logan nodded. "This is nothing. The bathroom is worse."

Amber laughed because she knew James well enough to know that it would filled to the brim with hair and skin products.

Amber grabbed onto the end of James bed and sat on the floor, leaning against it and looking up at Logan.

"What do you want to do?" When Logan shrugged Amber asked where they really were up to in their school work so for the next half hour, the two went over every subject, making sure that Amber was up to scratch.

"Cheers Logie. You're a lifesaver." Logan looked up from his books when he heard the nickname.

"Logie?" He questioned and Amber shrugged.

"I give everyone nicknames. If you don't want me to call you that then its fine." Amber responded.

"No, it just caught me off guard, that's all. You can call me Logie if you want." Logan smiled at her and Amber grinned.

"Ok Logie."

Logan rolled his eyes as he grabbed his school books from the floor and put them back on his desk.

"So, James tells me that you're the smart one in your group." Amber said and the conversation started there. The two had a lot more in common than they thought but at the end of the day, they found that they had become good friends.

LINEBREAK

It had been about two weeks since the Sailings had moved in. Everything had calmed down a bit and everyone was getting used to seeing Amber around the Palmwoods. She made quick friends with Jo and Camille.

So to celebrate the successful move, Mr and Mrs Sailing were taking James and Amber out to Lunch.

Which left Kendall and Logan alone in the apartment as Carlos yet again went out to go see Emily and Mrs Knight and Katie were god knows where.

Kendall and Logan decided to have a lazy day where they just watched movies together and relaxed.

But it was far from relaxed. Kendall was wondering what James was doing and Logan was still wondering about Amber.

Logan looked over to Kendall who was completely ignoring the movie that was playing as he stared off into the distance with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Ok," Logan snapped Kendall out of it, "You've been acting weird for a while. What's wrong?"

Kendall shook his head, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Logan rolled his eyes. "It's James and Amber, isn't it?" Kendall snapped his head up to look at him with shock evident in his eyes.

"How'd you know that?" He whispered, like if he talked any louder then James might hear him, even though he was miles away.

"It's a bit obvious Ken. You like James, everyone can see it." Logan said and nodded when Kendall shook his head. "You don't like seeing them together, Amber and James. You want James for yourself, you have for years."

Kendall didn't have a response for that. Instead he just stared at Logan. He could see a hidden emotion in Logan's eyes when he talked about James and Amber. Was it love? Did Logan like James too? No. That can't be right. But that's when it hit Kendall. Amber.

"You like Amber." Kendall breathed out, not looking away from Logan's face to see his reaction. His eyes widened and a slight blush spread across his cheeks.

"No I don't." He tried to deny it, but Kendall had a massive smirk on his face that just told Logan he was coming up with a plan.

"Ok, I've got a plan. It crazy but just hear me out."

LINEBREAK

"Has anyone taken your fancy Panda?" Mrs Sailing asked her daughter as they sat around a table for four as they ate lunch.

Amber looked down at her plate an ignored the stares from her parents and the smirk on James' face as she was suddenly mesmerised by the piece of chicken on her fork.

"She likes someone and I know who it is." Mr and Mrs Sailing smiled and looked at James as Amber snapped her head up to him.

"You tell them anything I'll chop you dick off and shove it down your throat." She threatened and James shrank back a bit, knowing the Amber might just go through with it.

Mr Sailing laughed while Mrs Sailing glared at both her daughter and husband.

"That's rude Amber don't say that stuff, especially because we're in public."

"Sorry mum."

"Your punishment is for you to tell us who you like." Mr Sailing said sternly, hiding a smile and James laughed. He had always loved the Mr Sailing acted like a kid and Mrs Sailing just reprimanded him, trying to fight a smile at his antics.

Amber looked up. "Logan." She said simply.

"Picture." Mrs Sailing said in the same voice and James hid a laugh as he got out his phone. He looked through his contacts until he found Logan's. He gave his phone to them.

"Aww he's cute. No wonder you like him." Mrs Sailing cooed over the picture while Mr Sailing glared at it, his serious expression coming onto his face.

"I want to have a long talk to this boy."

"Dad. Please stop." Amber groaned at him and put her head in her hands. James and Mrs Sailing laughed.

LINEBREAK

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Logan shot down Kendall's idea as soon as he heard it.

"Come on Logie, it'll make them jealous." Kendall tried to convince him.

"How will you and I going out make Amber jealous? She's already got James who loves her. I'm just one of her friends. Nothing more." Logan said dejectedly.

"Ok then, if that won't work then why don't you just shower her in gifts? I'm not sure what else to do man, except tell her which is out of the question or get her to be jealous. And it's the same with James." Kendall tried again.

Logan sighed in defeat. "Fine, let's go on with this stupid make-them-jealous even-though-they've-already-got-each-other plan."

Kendall face palmed. "That's a long name. Call it plan A."

Logan rolled his eyes and muttered some choice words under his breath.

"Ok, what do you want to do?"

Kendall leaned in closer to Logan and started to share his plan.

This was foolproof. James would dump Amber in no time, going straight to him and Amber would go straight to Logan. This was perfect.

Now all they had to do was make them jealous.

**AN: A bit shorter than the last, but hope you enjoyed either way. :) Next chapter will be longer and will probably take longer to upload. Merry Christmas, even if it's late and have a Happy New Year! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Chapter 3

James, Carlos and Amber were all sitting on the bright orange couch at 2J after rehearsals. They were both complaining loudly to Amber about how hard Mr X had made dance practice today. James had his arm around Amber and she was leaning into his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

Logan and Kendall were in the kitchen, about to put their plan into motion.

"Guys," Kendall called from the kitchen, interrupting Carlos. The three on the couch turned and looked over. "Me and Logan have something to tell you."

"Logan and I." Logan corrected, smiling at his 'boyfriend'.

"Whatever," Kendall smirked back and he grabbed onto Logan's hand and squeezed it. "We're together."

It was silent for a moment before Carlos jumped up from his spot on the couch and ran over to the new couple.

"Congratulations!" He yelled and dove on them, giving them a massive bear hug that was all Carlos.

"You're ok with us together? Like gay?" Logan asked cautiously. They had never thought of that.

"Of course." Carlos exclaimed.

Logan and Kendall laughed in relief while James and Amber exchanged looks. Amber squeezed James' hand and got up.

"Congrats guys." She smiled at them, pushing down the feelings that rose when she saw their conjoined hands.

"Thank you." Logan grinned back and leaned into Kendall's chest who put his arms around Logan's torso in a backwards hug.

"Yeah good job." James said. "I need some air. Come with me?" he said to Amber and without letting her reply, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the apartment.

Once the door shut behind them, Carlos frowned.

"Wonder what's wrong with them." He mused. Then he turned back to the happy couple. "I've got to go and meet Emily. I'll see you two love birds later." He smiled at them before following James' and Amber's example by going out the door.

Kendall and Logan grinned and then looked at each other. They realized they were still in each other's arms so they quickly backed off.

"Good job there. I almost believed you." Kendall chuckled to Logan.

Logan nodded, "Right back at ya."

LINEBREAK

James had his hands on his head and he was pacing up and down the Palmwoods Park.

"This can't be happening. Logan shouldn't be with Kendall."

Amber nodded her agreement. "James its ok. We'll figure this out. Just calm down, ok?"

"Calm down? How can I calm down? I'm trying to make Kendall jealous by fake going out with you but now he's with Logan. How aren't you upset? You like Logan don't you?"

A gasp from behind them told them that someone had heard the whole story. James and Amber turned to see Carlos standing there with his mouth dropped open.

James and Amber cursed under their breaths. "How much did you hear?" James asked cautiously.

"Your fake going out to make Kendall and Logan jealous but that backfired because there now together." Carlos said, still staring at the two of them in disbelief. "What's going on?"

James and Amber looked at each other. They had to tell him now.

"Uhmm…" James started and Amber rolled her eyes.

"James is gay and he's in love with Kendall. He called to be his pretend girlfriend to make him jealous. And I like Logan." She said simply and Carlos gaped at them while James glared at her for putting it so bluntly.

"Amber!" James hissed at her.

Amber shrugged. "What? You weren't gonna tell him."

"You didn't have to put it so bluntly." James stated.

"Hold up. You're gay?" Carlos turned James in shock.

James nodded slowly, watching his best friend's reaction. "You ok with that?" He asked carefully.

"The only thing I'm not ok with is that you didn't tell me." James let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Why wouldn't I be ok with it? You're my best friend. Nothing will change that. Same thing for Kendall and Logan."

James smiled at Carlos.

"How long have you known?" Carlos asked curiously.

James turned to Amber. "Uhmm, when did we break up?"

"When you left for L.A." Amber stated and James nodded, turning back to Carlos

"So a while now." He said.

"And how long have you liked Kendall?"

James shrugged. "Since we were kids I guess, I just thought that it was more brotherly and when I found out I was gay I knew I liked him more."

"Aww that's cute." Carlos gushed at him and James smacked him on his shoulder.

"Shut up."

Amber and Carlos laughed and Carlos turned his attention to Amber.

"So, you like Logan."

This time James laughed as Amber blushed slightly.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" She changed the subject, looking away from the two band members. Carlos and James laughed again and Carlos nodded.

"I'll see you later." He turned to go but James stopped him.

"Are you sure that this doesn't bother you." He asked.

Carlos nodded. "One hundred percent." He smiled at the two before turning to go fine Emily.

James and Amber turned to each other and let out a breath of relief.

"I hope he can keep secrets." Amber said and James' eyes widened.

"I'll be back. He can't keep secrets." That was all James got out before he bolted after Carlos.

LINEBREAK

Carlos tried to hide his laughter at the sight in front of him. The five of them were sitting on the orange couch in 2J. Kendall and Logan were sitting in each other's arms and James and Amber were doing the same.

"Hey," Amber said softly, looking up to James and everyone looked over to her. She smiled at him and leaned up and James leaned down. Their lips connected in a soft kiss that had Kendall and Logan almost growling in jealousy and Carlos almost laughing in amusement.

The two broke apart and stared into each other's eyes smiling. Kendall lightly grabbed Logan's chin and got him in a kiss. Logan made a sound of surprise which brought everyone's attention to them.

James and Amber scowled at the two before turning to each other, going in for another kiss. Carlos watched, amused as the two couples went at each other, the kisses becoming more heated. Amber moved and straddled James' hips and Logan pushed Kendall down so that he was lying on top on him.

Carlos couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing and that was the sight that Mrs Knight and Katie was greeted with.

"What's going on here?!" She shouted to get everyone's attention.

The two couples broke apart and Carlos stopped laughing. While Mrs Knight knew that her son was dating his best friend, she didn't expect the two couples to be making out on the couch while Carlos was laughing his head off.

"Just watching the Telly Mrs K." Amber smiled innocently, but with her sitting on James' lap with one of her hands on his chest and the other at the back of his neck, it killed the look.

"I don't think I want to know." Katie said and walked to her room. Mrs Knight gave the boys and Amber the look before she made her way to the kitchen.

Amber and Logan got off their 'boyfriends' and Kendall and James straightened themselves out. Carlos hid a smile and turned his attention back to the TV, the other four following his lead. None of them knew what they were watching and none of them cared. They were too caught up in their thoughts, four of them jealous and the other thinking about a certain new girl.

"Are you staying for dinner sweetie?" Mrs Knight called over a few minutes later, breaking everyone from their thoughts.

Amber smiled at her but shook her head. "Can't. Mum and Dad think I'm spending too much time over here and she wants to give you a break. Anyway, it's my mum's birthday today so were going out to a restaurant."

Mrs Knight nodded and went back to making dinner.

Amber got her phone out and checked the time. "I better go now actually."

James stood up. "Hold on a sec, I'll be right back." He walked around the couch and disappeared into his room.

"Why were you staying here all day if it's your mum's birthday?" Kendall asked looking over at Amber, trying to find something about her that was bad.

"Because I told them to have all the fun they wanted while I was away so they wouldn't wake me up tonight." Amber replied with a smirk.

Carlos and Logan burst out laughing while Kendall just stared at her for a few seconds before looking back to the TV.

James appeared again and he held a wrapped present in his hand. He walked around the couch and grabbed Amber's hands and pulled her up.

"A present for me? You shouldn't have." Amber smiled sweetly at her 'boyfriend'.

James smirked. "For your mother actually. Don't get too excited." He handed Amber the small present and Amber shook it. A small rattling sound could be heard from in it.

"What is it?" Amber asked, her eyes shining. She loved presents no matter who they were for.

James shook his head. "Not telling. You have to see when she opens it."

Amber pouted at him and James smiled before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. After a few seconds they broke apart and Amber smiled at him before standing on James' toes and wrapping her arms around James' neck before pulling him in for a more heated kiss.

Carlos' only thought as he watched the two of them seeming become lost in the kiss was 'they're both amazing actors.'

James opened his mouth and ran his tongue against Amber's mouth. She opened it without a second thought, her own tongue joining James' in a dance.

Kendall and Logan looked away, knowing that if they looked they would explode from jealousy.

Amber's moan got Mrs Knight's attention. "Alright you two, that's enough."

They pulled apart and touched their forehead together, eyes closed and smiling. They both smirked inwardly, knowing that Kendall and Logan saw that and they would have to be jealous.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And if you're parents are loud tonight, come over and you can stay here." James said to her, loud enough for the boys to hear him.

"I will. See you soon then." They pulled apart and Amber backed away, still facing James. "Thanks for this by the way. Mum loves presents as much as me."

James laughed. "I remember." Amber looked at him in confusion for a second before laughing herself, remembering the time James had Christmas with them. Both Mrs Sailing and Amber had been so excited over the present's they seemed like four year olds.

"Cya guys." Amber waved at Kendal, Carlos and Logan, giving them all a smile. Logan's had more meaning in it, so it widened when she looked at him before she turned at left, saying her goodbyes to Mrs Knight and shouting the same to Katie.

The front door closed behind her and the guys turned back to the TV. James sat down and Kendall pulled Logan into his arms again.

Logan thoughts were once again, far from what he was watching on the telly. He thought about the look that Amber had given him before she left. It wasn't as good as her goodbye to James but it was better than Kendall's and Carlos'.

That was the only thing he thought of for the rest of the night and it kept a smile on his face.

LINEBREAK

Amber groaned and pulled the pillow over her head as the sounds from her parent's room.

"That's it. I'm going to Logan, I mean James." Amber got up, pulled her purple tracksuit pants over her underwear and a baggy grey jumper over her tank top. She pulled her shoes on, grabbed her phone and walked out.

"I'm sleeping at James'." She screamed at her parent's door, her parent's laughter following her out of the room. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the apartment.

She flipped a quick text to James' telling him that she was coming over and continued on her way.

After about ten minutes of walking she came to the familiar building of the Palmwoods. She made her way inside and walked up to 2J. Amber knocked on the door and she waited for James.

Footsteps sounded through the door before it opened. Amber looked on in surprise as Logan opened the door.

"Hey. James was asleep and I didn't want him to wake up." Logan explained and Amber nodded.

"Hi." She walked in and Logan shut the door behind her. The only light on was the one in the hall and it was showing a glow over the room. Amber looked over to Logan and almost drooled. He was standing there naked, except for a pair of red boxers that clung to his body. The light from the room making his abs look even more profound.

Amber dragged her eyes up his body, looking at the strong arms and impressive pecks. She looked up to his face to see that Logan was also checking her out. When their eyes connected they both blushed and looked away.

Logan cleared his throat and they both turned at the same time and made their way to Logan's and James' room. They opened the door and walked in, Amber keeping up her act by smiling when she saw James laying topless on his bed and snoring softly.

Logan's desk light was on and it shined a nice glow through the room, enough to see everything.

Amber, knowing that Logan still had his eyes on her, reached up, and pulled her jumper off. She heard him swallow loudly from behind him and she smirked. Amber reached down and hooked her hands under her tracksuit pants. She slowly pulled them down, feeling Logan's eyes burning into her.

She pulled them off and tossed them to where she put her jumper. Amber turned to Logan.

"Night Logie." Amber said softly before looking back to James and laughing softly. He was now sprawled out over the bed, his arms opened wide. Amber kneeled down and pulled the blanket off him slightly before climbing in next to him.

Logan mumbled something about going to the bathroom before he almost bolted out of the room. Amber quietly laughed but her actions woke up James.

"Amber?" He asked groggily.

"Sorry Jamie, go to sleep." Amber said. James nodded and the two got themselves comfortable again.

"What were you laughing about?" James asked and turned to her.

Amber chuckled. "I was getting my jumper and trackies off and Logan was watching. I said 'goodnight Logie' and he left the room to the bathroom." James laughed

After a few minutes of silence, Logan walked back in. He turned his desk light off and then went to bed.

"Night guys."

"Night Logan." The two said.

"G'night Panda." James said sleepily.

"Night Jamie."

LINEBREAK

Kendall, Carlos, Katie and Mrs Knight were sitting around the breakfast table, waiting for James and Logan to come out for breakfast.

The door opened and Kendall groaned. "Finally, we had to wait for…" He trailed off as Amber walked out after James and Logan, dressed only in a tank top and a purple pair of trackies.

"Amber." Mrs Knight said in surprise.

"Sorry, don't mean to intrude. God knows I've done it enough already." Amber apologized.

"That's ok. You hungry?" Mrs Knight asked, pointing down to the bacon and eggs on the breakfast table.

"Thanks Mrs K." Amber smiled at her and, once again, sat on James' lap and getting a glare from Kendall and Logan. She ignored them and grabbed some bacon.

"I thought you left last night Amber." Kendall said through his clenched teeth.

"I did but apparently my parents didn't listen to me and I could hear them. And let me tell you, that is something you never want to hear you parents doing." Amber shuttered.

James, Carlos, Katie and Mrs Knight laughed while Logan and Kendall put on a forced smile.

After a few seconds of silence, Amber broke it, much to the annoyance of Kendall.

"Oh, Jamie, Mum loved your present by the way." Amber smiled at him as she ate some more bacon.

James grinned. "I thought that she would. I saw it and it just reminded me of her."

"What was it?" Carlos asked.

"A Bruce Springsteen video. She's in love with him." James replied as he ate some eggs from his and Amber's shared plate.

"I love it how you know so much about my family." Amber told him and gave him a chaste kiss on his check.

"Have to know about your family to know all of your embarrassing stories Panda." James replied, a smirk stretching across his lips. Amber laughed.

"That doesn't bother me anymore Jamie." She threw back at him.

"Panda? What's that about?" Logan asked, wanting to know more about his crush.

"Oh, when I was younger I had this obsession with Panda's. Don't ask why because I have no idea. So my family started to call me Panda." Amber told them.

"OK then. So you're not bothered by it?" Logan asked.

"Not in the slightest."

"Then I'm calling you Panda." Logan grinned.

"Ok then Logie." Amber shot back.

"Ok you guys, stop flirting." Carlos smirked.

Everyone laughed, except Kendall. He was slowly getting more and more agitated at Amber. Just the way that she walked around the apartment, like she owned the whole bloody building. And the way she was all over James, sitting on his lap and sleeping with him. He hated it. He hated her. Kendall had no idea why James or even Logan for that matter, even liked her. He didn't know how everyone could find her funny.

Kendall looked up to her as she laughed. In his opinion, it was very loud and obnoxious. He sneered at her and Logan was the only who noticed. He grabbed Kendall's hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Kendall ignored him as his irritation grew with each passing second. He watched as James grabbed a piece of bacon to eat and when he looked over to Carlos to say something to him, Amber quickly ate it off the fork without him noticing. James stuck the fork in his mouth without looking before pulling it out with a look of confusion on his face.

Once again, everyone at the table cracked up laughing, except for Kendall.

Kendall glowered inside as he watched Amber kiss James on the cheek in apology. James rolled his eyes at her before grabbing another piece and leaning away from her to eat it. Everyone laughed again at their antics, except for Kendall.

Who does she think she is? Thinking that she can just come in and take over James' life. If she was James' girlfriend, then why hadn't James mention her before? If she was that special, then why had James not told them about her?

Kendall let his anger and jealousy flow through him as he looked up to James and Amber. They were both eating and then, as if talking through a mind link, they stopped and turned to each other. They smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Kendall saw red.

He jumped up so fast that his chair flew backwards. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and looked at him but Kendall only had eyes for Amber.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? COMING HERE UNANNOUNCED AND UNWANTED BY EVERYONE EVERY SINGLE DAY? NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! YOU JUST COME AROUND AND BE ALL OBNOXIOUS AND FLIRT WITH EVERYONE YOU SEE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kendall just, exploded. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He saw the extremely hurt look in Amber's eyes but he didn't care, he didn't even care about all the looks that he was receiving from everyone else at the table.

"NO ONE IN THIS APARTMENT WANTS TO SEE YOU MAKING OUT WITH JAMES, OR GIVING HIM THOSE LITTLE SWEET FACES THAT YOU GIVE HIM! TO EVERYONE ELSE IT'S DISGUSTING! WHY ARE YOU STILL EVEN HERE? IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED NO ONE, ABSOLUTELY NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!" With that, Kendall turned and stormed out of the apartment, leaving everyone in a shocked silence.

**AN: Ok Kendall's a bit mad and Carlos knows about James and Amber. Thanks for all the reviews, fav's and follows. Keep them coming. :)**

**I won't be able to update until at least after Jan 12 because I'm going away for an U17 National Softball Tournament. :) Cya next time, and Happy New Year! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**I am so sorry for not updating in like ages! Life just got away from me and school started up again. Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. Hopefully I still have some readers out there. **

Chapter 4

2J was left in an absolute shocked silence after Kendall stormed out of the room. After a few second, everyone turned as one to Amber who had tears glistening in her eyes.

"Amber," That was all that Mrs Knight could get out before trailing off. She didn't know what to say.

A stray tear escaped from Amber's eyes before she quickly wiped it away. "No, it's fine. Kendall's right, I come over unannounced all the time. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I…" She trailed off as more tears pooled in her eyes.

"I gotta go. Mum and Dad are probably worried about me." Amber stood up and walked to the door. "I'll see you guys soon." She said quietly before leaving the apartment.

Amber closed her eyes and quickly walked out of the Palmwoods, slightly embarrassed but mostly hurt. She knew that Kendall probably wouldn't like her because she was 'dating' James but she didn't think that he would hate her that much.

LINEBREAK

James jumped up as soon as the door behind Amber shut.

"That son of a bitch!" He snarled.

"Hey!" Mrs Knight cried, although she was still shocked over her son's behaviour.

"Sorry." James said absentmindedly. He was absolutely pissed. He couldn't believe what Kendall said.

"I'll talk to her." Logan stated as he stood up but James shook his head.

"Amber need to be by herself now. She always does when someone yells at her. She needs to think about it. So don't worry, she'll be fine. Kendall on the other hand…" James trailed off. "You don't mind if I murder your boyfriend do you?"

Logan shook his head but James didn't see it as he was already out the door.

Logan pushed his plate away, not hungry anymore as 2J fell into an uncomfortable silence once again.

LINEBREAK

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" James raged at Kendall when he found him in the Palmwoods Park. He grabbed Kendall by his collar and shoved him up against a tree.

While Amber wasn't his real girlfriend, he was still really close friends with, and amazing protective over her and anyone that made her cry would have hell to pay.

Kendall glared at James as people stared at them, trying to see what was going on.

"Seriously, what the fuck Kendall?" James growled quieter than before, noticing the curious glances they were getting from everyone.

"Why do you consistently have her over?" Kendall scowled at him.

"Uhm, let me think about that." James said sarcastically, "Maybe because she's my girlfriend."

Kendall snorted. "Some girlfriend."

"Ok, what is wrong with you?" James asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'll be fine once you break up with that bitch." Kendall snarled.

"Why do you want me to break up with her?" James asked angrily. This was it. James thought excitedly. Kendall was about to tell him that he loved him. Finally!

"Because she annoys the shit outta me! And everyone else for that matter. It's better if she's not around." Kendall replied and it made James even madder, forgetting his excitement.

Just tell me that you love me already! "Is that it?" James glared at his best friend and secret crush.

Kendall wanted to shout; No! I love you James! You should be with me and not that slut! But instead he calmly said, "That's it." Before he shoved passed him and the small crowd that had gathered around them.

James scowled at Kendall's back. He was so close to admitting it. James turned and walked away, to go check on Amber.

LINEBREAK

Kendall walked into 2J and just completely ignored the looks that he was getting from everyone and walked straight to his and Carlos' room. He slammed the door shut behind him and kicked his chest of draws before sitting on his bed.

He put his head in his hands and just sat there. A few moments later, the door opened and Logan stuck his head in.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked and without waiting for an answer, he walked over to Carlos' bed and sat across from Kendall. They stayed in silence for a long time, Logan wanting Kendall to say something first and Kendall wanting Logan to.

Finally, Kendall couldn't take it anymore. "Sorry Logan."

"Why are you apologizing to me? It's Amber you should be saying sorry to." Logan stated.

Kendall hung his head. "I know. I didn't mean most of it. She was just starting to annoy me with sitting on James' lap. I mean, I should be the one sitting on his lap."

Logan nodded but didn't say anything. Instead, he just stared at Kendall.

Kendall looked up to Logan to see the disappointed look on his face which made Kendall feel even worse. He had forgotten about how Logan liked Amber. He had been so focused on making James jealous, that he had completely forgotten about his 'boyfriend'.

"Logan, I really am sorry. I just love James so much that I can't take it anymore. It kills me to see him with Amber." Kendall admitted.

"How do you think I feel? How do you think I feel when I see Amber sitting on James' lap? I know that I've only known her for a couple of weeks but I've fallen for her so hard, way more than I ever felt about Camille. Kendall," Logan took a deep breath. "I think that I love her."

Kendall smiled at him. "Maybe this fake going out was a bad idea."

Logan opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off from someone gasping from behind the door. Kendall and Logan jumped up and ripped it open to see Carlos standing there with a shocked look on his face.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other before they both grabbed him and pulled him into the room.

Logan shut the door behind him and Kendall pulled Carlos over to his bed and made him sit down.

Carlos opened his mouth to say something by Kendall put him hand over it, silencing his friend.

"Carlos, what did you hear?" Logan asked fearfully, standing next to Kendall in front of Carlos.

Kendall pulled his hand of Carlos' mouth so he could answer.

"I heard that you," He pointed to Kendall, "Like James and you," He pointed to Logan, "Like Amber. And that you're in a fake relationship to make them jealous." He started to smirk.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other. "You're not mad?" Kendall asked.

"Why should I be?"

"Because I'm gay. For real." Kendall said simply.

Carlos laughed. "I thought both of you were gay so why would it bother me now?"

Kendall let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"They're going to be so excited. Just wait until I tell-" Carlos cut himself off before he said James and Amber. He promised James and Amber that he wouldn't tell anybody, no matter what. And Carlos kept his promises. He's never broken one.

"Who's going to be excited?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"Uhh… The fan's once they hear this!" Carlos congratulated himself on coming up with the quick believable lie. Next time he saw James and Amber, he was going to tell them and get the two couples together.

"No way! Carlos, you can't tell anyone!" Kendall quickly said.

"Why not?"

"Because then James and Amber would know and we don't want to make it weird." Logan clarified.

"So you thought going out together to make them jealous was a better idea?" Carlos said in amusement.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other. "Look, Carlos. No matter what, you have to promise us not to tell them. They can't know." Logan said, ignoring Carlos' comment.

"A promise?" Carlos asked.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, promise us that you won't tell them."

Shit. There goes the plan of telling James and Amber. "I promise." Carlos nodded hesitantly.

Kendall and Logan sighed in relief before letting him go. Carlos got up and left the room, going to the orange couch in the living room, trying to figure out what was going on.

James likes Kendall. Kendall likes James. Amber likes Logan. Logan likes Amber. James and Amber are a fake couple to make the two of them jealous and Kendall and Logan are doing the same.

Carlos rubbed his head. This was going to be hard. He had promised both 'couples' to not tell the other no matter what. Carlos smirked. He wasn't going to tell them, just give them a nudge in the right direction. This was going to be so much fun.

**So sorry again and please read and review this pathetic excuse for a chapter and I will never abandon any of my stories.**


End file.
